Noah of Time
by Eternal Flame296
Summary: neveahs life was always a secret. she had glimpses of the past that she thought was her mind playing tricks on her. then one day everything changes. her same and boring life turned into something she couldnt understand. one thing she knew is she will be spending alot of time with this new family the Noahs. OCxTyki
1. Chapter 1

Neveah

I was always forced to attend these balls/parties my father through. I was supposed to mix and mingle but i snook out to my favorite place the garden. I was wearing this beautiful royal blue dress with a lotus pin at the bottom of the v-neck my hair was pulled back in a bun. The straps of the dress hung off my shoulders. I hid in the garden until dinner time. I stared into the pond until i was in a world where time stood still.

"You shouldn't be out here alone" a voice called out startling me. I turned to meet a very handsome man. "You gave me a fright!" I exclaimed placing a hand on my chest. "I didn't mean to frighten you, I am Lord Tyki Mikk" he replied grabbing my hand and gently kissing it. " I am Neveah" I said with a small smile before pulling my hand back. " Its a pleasure to meet you" I added before looking back at the pond. " I am sure the pleasure is all mine, I saw you out here all alone so I came to check on u" he added darkly. I sent him a glare. " Did my father put you up to this Lord Mikk ?" I questioned. " No the millennium earl did " he said with a smile pulling me up against him. I suddenly noticed his skin turning gray. " OH MY GOD! WW why are you changing colors ? " I rambled trying to move away from him. His right arm held me in place and his left was fingering my chocker. " If you don't lemme go ill scream " I threatened but all he did was laugh."Nev-" a voice started but then stopped " lord Tyki" the voice rang wavering slightly. " dad you know him! " i huffed. He nodded before turning to go back into the manor. He suddenly called " Hurry back to the party".

When he disappeared from sight tyki forced me to look at him " Now down to business the millennium earl wants you to come with me" he spoke into my ear. He suddenly let me go and I ran into my home. As i opened the door i saw blood splattered everywhere. I heard a laugh but even though i felt dizzy I forced myself to run to my room. I quickly locked the door. My shaky legs couldn't hold my weight and i started to fall. I braced my self for the impact but 2 strong arms caught me. I slowly looked back and saw who it was, I jumped out of his arms. Then I saw the things my father called akumas and I yelped. " These akuma won't harm you as long as you do as I say" he said like a robot. " NO! " I shouted feeling an immense amount of pain. Oh no i thought not now not again. " Get her" he commanded. " No! Stay away from me! " I screeched from the pain. Hearing explosions I stood up ignoring the pain. I threw the door open. He slammed it shut before I could make my exit. I had my eyes closed. "Don't make this hard, your coming with me" he said pinning me to the door. "If I don't" I countered eyes still closed. "That's not an option" he replied moving the hair from my face. " shes becoming a Noah" he added to himself

"Sweetheart" my father called knocking on the door. "Yes" i replied through clenched teeth. " I was-... I thought-...". " Make him go away" he said deadpan. " I'm going to bed, night, love ya" I said voice cracking. He replied something but I never heard it because my eyes opened and met his. " Now go get your things" he whispered. I shivered as I asked " Where are you taking me?". He stared into my eyes " secret, wouldn't want you running away". Thats when i snapped. I hated not knowing. " I demand to kno-" he slammed me into the wall. I was pinned. " Don't make a scene, now hurry up Neveah" his voice sounded seductive. I nodded moving past him to grab my violin which i handed to him. " We have places to go" he said grabbing my hand tightly. " Your hurting me" i cried dragging my feet which caused my dress to rip. In a swift movement he threw me over his shoulder. I threw my legs over him and slid under his legs causing him to fall on his back. I stood and tried to run past him but he grabbed me and i fell straddling him. I went to stand but he held me in place. "Ty-" all i knew is i was under him. His eyes wild and my dress was hiked up. " You will be a good girl. You will listen and obey. Got it" my eyes met his but i shook my head. "Yes" he said more assertively putting more of his weight on me. I started to squirm to get free " get off my" i said in a small voice. " Please Tyki" I added for good measure. " It pleases me to hear you say my name, but i get pleasure from watching u squirm, but ill consider it if you be a good girl" he said letting his hands roam over my body. " ok ok ok, ill do it" i said trying to get him to stop. " Do what?" he asked. " listen!" I said defeated yet creeped out at the same time. He stood pulling me up with him " good girl" i looked to the floor. " where are we going?" I asked again. He smirked as he answered " your new home, now get dressed, ill be waiting" he said opening the door. " Don't forget a change of clothes" he called grabbing my violin and closing the door. " Why do i have to be a Noah" I mumbled to myself.


	2. Chapter 2

Tyki

I waited on her it seemed like forever. I paced back and forth. After a few minutes I walked back to her room only to see her tossing and turning mumbling nonsense. Thats when I noticed she didnt have the stigma anymore. She suddenly screamed and I knew it was a nightmare I sat on the bed next to her. She screamed again but this time it sounded like she was begging for mercy.

" No no please dont! please" she whimpered. I watched as she cried in her sleep. " No no no I killed him" she sat bolt up and wrapped me in a hug. Then I realized she thought I was that man who pretended to be her father. I smiled as I returned the hug. " Tyki how much did you hear?" she asked suddenly pulling away from me. I gave her a puzzled look. " Just you scream" I replied to calm her. When she turned her head i saw a scar on the small of her throat. " What happened there?" I asked touching the scar.

I saw pain flash through her features. She moved away from my touch. " Why dont we go?" she said standing up. Thats when i truly saw her. She had on black pants with them tucked into her boots. She had on a blue tank top that was covered by a long suede jacket that ended at her knees. As I looked her over I realized I felt like I knew her or at least my inner Noah did. While I waited for her to follow me out the door I sent my tease after the guy she called father. I felt her behind me "shall we?" i asked offering my arm. She laced her arm with mine and i led her into the night. As we headed towards the train station she suddenly stopped. She looked up at me and said without any emotion " His time was up" she let the p pop. " Are we gonna go?" she asked waiting for me to start walking again. I nodded quickly taking the lead. I felt as if my Noah was trying to tell me something but couldnt.

Neveah

Suddenly everything my father had told me was coming to pass. I followed him without uttering a single word. I thought we were heading to the train station but we passed right by it. I was slowly becoming tired. I think thats what he wanted so i would have no chance of escape. My inner chibi was slowly cussing him out in her sleep. I giggled a little at my inner thoughts. " Im tired" I announced rubbing my eyes and stifiling a yawn.

"You can sleep later" he said slowly disapearing in the crowd. I was too tired to keep up with him. I tried to follow him but my vision began to blur. I gave up on searching for Tyki. I sat down on the first bench I saw. I had almost fell asleep when I was yanked up by a verry angry yet amused Tyki. I fell into him unable to keep my balance. "Imsosorryimjussodamntiredtyki" I slurred using him as support and a pillow.

He laughed before picking me up bridal style. I layed my head against my chest and I quickly drifted off into a peacefull sleep. The last thing i remebered was a door in thin air.

Tyki

I was gratefull that Road wasnt at the door to greet me. Road would have woken her up. As I carried her to my room I watched her sleep. No matter how hard I tried I couldnt help but be drawn to her. I shifted her weight and opened the door. I layed her on the bed. I closed the door and grabbed her one of my shirts. I stripped her out of her clothes and put her in my shirt. Thank god she was a heavy sleeper. I turned off the lights and got into bed. As soon as i laid down she laid her head on my chest. I smiled and kissed her forehead. " Good night Neveah" I whispered


	3. Chapter 3

Neveah

I woke up in a strange room. Tiki was no where in sight. I slowly climbed out of the bed when I noticed I was in a dress shirt that was not mine. I ran towards the door only to run into someone who exclaimed "you're not uncle Tiki" I saw a girl about my height and I shook my head " no, IM neveah" I said trying to be nice. Then she hugged me "I knew you would come back" she said not letting go. "whats your name?" I asked feeling as if I did know her. "Road Dont you remember?" I shook my head. "I remember your face but I don't have all the memories back" I answered somberly. "Road whats going on?" Tiki asked popping out of no where. " Catching up with an old friend Tiki-pon" she answered as if it was no big deal. " You know her?" he asked in a demanding tone. "yes!" she said smiling and hugging me. "well who is she?" he asked expecting a reply. "She's Neveah The 15th noah twin of the 14th. Shes the noah of time" said a very foreign voice. "lord millenium" Tiki said a little shocked. Then I was pulled in an even bigger hug "so glad your back my little angel." he said in a loving tone. " wait until you reunite with the rest of the family they will be thrilled" he said before leaving. "can we play now?" Road asked in a tone that ment I didn't have a choice. So I nodded and followed her.

Tiki

She was obviously bored of playing with road. "Road, Neveah needs to rest" I announced. Road groaned I was expecting her to through a fit but I was surprised when she nodded "well play later" she said to Neveah as she stood up. "yes yes we will" neveah replied in a sinister tone and road laughed. " So where is my room?" she asked when I realized she hadn't known she slept with me in my room. I through her over my shoulder and started walking towards my room. "Is this really necessary" she yelled hitting my back "yes". I abruptly dropped her on my bed " You will be sleeping in my room, yes with me" I said answering her unspoken question. She gulped" umm where's the bathroom?" I pointed to a door. when she came back she layed down. When she thought I was asleep I felt the bed shift. I grabbed her. I didn't mean to pull her as hard as I did but when I opened my eyes she was on top of me. "where do you think your going" I asked lightly. " the floor" she said trying to get of me. "but isn't the bed better" I asked " I suppose" was her reply so I pulled her into a laying position "there's no way to get out of this" she stated . "get some rest" . I let her sleep all the way to dinner. I Hated that I had to wake her up. I tapped her lightly but that did no good. "wake up" I said shaking her gently. "Idontwanna" she mumbled into my chest burying her head there. "Its dinner time" I said thinking food would do the trick. "how does that affect me" she said in a smart ass way. "its dinner time for you too" I answered trying to stay calm. " Fine only if I can sleep in tomorrow." I sighed knowing I wasnt winning this one. " alright go get dressed your bag is in the bathroom" I said as she ran to the bathroom. When she walked out I had to try to stop myself from touching her. she had on black shorts with netted stockings under them ankle boot and a black collared tank top tucked into the shorts. " come on" I said dismissivley so I could get out of the room. I lead her to the dinning room.

I KNOW BEEN AWHILE SINCE I LAST UPDATED. ILL TRY TO UPDATE SOONER BUT WITH SCHOOL AND BEING SICK AND MAKING UP MISSED WORK ITS HARD. THANKS FOR READING ! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Nevaeh

When I entered the room food was flying everywhere. I mean that their aim was way off making the food fly every which way. I quickly slid out of the way and let it hit Tyki in the face. He gave an annoyed look before wiping off the food. I saw more food flying the way I had just moved. I realized unless I wanted to get hit with food. I quickly drew a circle with my foot summoning my clock. As I drew the clock it turned blue I raised my Hands bringing the clock to my face level. Rose petals began to fall from the clock. Then the roman numerals appeared along with the hands of the clock that looked like vines. Even though this seems like a long process it happened in under 30 seconds. When I touched the clock time stopped everything froze. While time was frozen I quickly moved food in the direction of the table at the noahs that weren't Road. Then with a quick had motion time unfroze. They didn't look to happy that they were wearing the food. I giggled at my handy work. Just then a boy about my age glared at me "and what are you laughing at" he yelled at me and I gave a fake innocent look "my handy work you seem to be wearing it" I answered but my inner chibi was jumping around all happy that she was being bad. As they understood what I had just told them all of them except Road picked up food and aimed it at me I was prepared to act quickly but everyone froze as the millennium earl walked in " I see how it is you can't even wait for me" everyone acted like they had done nothing wrong "good evening lord millenie" road greeted. He acknowledged road. "I hope that you have welcomed the newest member of our family" he said putting his hands on my cheek. "What!" the all yelled. I laughed at the yellow haired noah and the dark haired boy next to him because they were glaring at me. They also had these looks as if asking how is that possible. "Who the fuck is that girl" the black haired boy yelled slamming his hands down on the table and the blonde boy nodded. "awe Devitt don't be so mean to Nevaeh you too Jasedero" Road whined "how is she a noah" lulu belle asked. "Yea there should only be 13 and sometimes 14!" Devitt added. "She's another rare one" Road said answering there questions. "well let's eat!" the Earl said sitting at the head of the table. "There wearing the food" I said with a smile. "Thanks to you!" Devitt shouted. "You have no proof your argument in invalid" I said not knowing where to sit. "My angel come take a seat -he pointed to a seat next to him- I am sure there is more food" the earl said. "What are you the noah of?" the girl lulu belle asked "I am the noah of time your lulu belle aren't you?" I questioned. She nodded sipping her wine. "So who is everyone else?" I asked trying to be pleasant. "I am Sheryl Kamelot." he said smiling at me. "I'm skin bolic" answered a big man eating candy. I looked at the two boys who were glaring at me. "There jasedero and devitt" Road answered for them as she took a bite of her food. I was finally introduced to everyone" it's nice to meet you" I said looking down at my plate." You know what's crazy Neveah you look exactly the same" Road said with so much happiness that it annoyed me. "So it would seem" I said dully. "Can you help me with my homework?" Road asked finally changing the subject. "Lemme see" I said taking the book and pen. About 10 min later I passed the books back to her " so you did my homework all of it but what's with math?' she said suddenly." Math should commit suicide he has to many problems" I stated with a sadistic smile. "Plus math his mental abuse to health "I grumbled making everyone laugh except Road and the earl "why are you laughing" I snapped standing up with a deadly aura. " LOOK YOU SHOULDNT LAUGH AT NEVAEH SHE HATES BEING LAUGHED AT!" Road said to calm Me." everyone out except Tyki, Road, and Nevaeh" announced the earl. "Ask her" road urged the earl. "Ask me what?" I suddenly blurted. "What do you remember?" My question had gotten answered I didn't know if to lie or tell the truth. "Uhhhh lemme think" I said holding up a finger. They waited and waited and waited. "My brother is the 14th, he killed the noahs, and I wanted to protect him and you ended up killing me" I said telling the half-truth." I am sorry you got in the cross fire I never want my noahs to die" he said with some emotion. "it is alright I understand" I said trying to not give away I knew the truth. "Tyki-pon!" the earl exclaimed turning to Tyki "you watch over this angel" he ordered "yes lord millennium" he said. "oh and Road make sure the other noahs don't give her a hard time" Road smiled evilly. She was just given the will to do as she pleases to the other noahs. We all started walking away road following the earl. Suddenly I lost Tyki and I could not find him. Then I saw my reflection I was no longer in my gray form. Then Tyki appeared in the mirror. "Tyki-pon you left me" I said opening the door I knew to be his.

Tyki

I inwardly groaned the earl had encouraged her to call me Tyki pon. When I had finally calmed myself down because I hate that name I saw her shuffling my deck of cards. She looked up as if she knew I was there "wanna play?" she asked innocently but the look she gave me was far from innocent. "Not now" I replied dismissively. Suddenly she jumped on me "oh Tyki your no fun" she pouted. I hoisted her around my waist. "You know you shouldn't pout like that" I said gently nibbling the puckered lip. "Tyki why did …" she suddenly cut off. "Yes" I asked grinning. "What's this?" she asked touching my shaft." I shifted her weight grabbing her hand "don't touch that" I said huskily. She looked at me with the most confused innocent look. "So naïve" I whispered in her ear. "Huh?" she said looking into my eyes." I could show you but then I wouldn't share you and you would be mine only mine" I said possessively. "Show me" she said in a totally serious tone. My eyes widened at her words. "You sure?" I asked she just nodded. I kissed her suddenly and sweetly. Then I changed this kiss to hot and passionate. The kiss on my end turned aggressive. I pulled away suddenly and she was breathing hard. I needed to stop before I lost what little control I had. "Nevaeh-"she bit my lip hard but not hard enough to break skin. "You little vixen" I stated realizing she had a dark side like all noahs did. "Did you know our noahs have a past? That we have a past?" she asked in a sultry voice. "No" I answered monotone. "We did and it makes me sad you don't remember." She said jumping down from my arms. "Nevaeh" I whispered pulling her against me. I saw her shiver and I smiled. "I may not remember the past yet but I will eventually but I do know this" I said not finishing my thought so she would ask what. "Tyki-pon you should finish that thought" she more or less ordered it. My lips found her neck I bit down roughly emitting a gasp from her. She moaned quietly and I smiled against her skin. "That's me marking my territory you are mine" I said kissing her lips. "now let's go to bed we can finish this another day"


End file.
